battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Take the Plunge/Part 1
Take the Plunge: Part 1 is the first part of the first episode of Battle for Dream Island. Twenty animated objects are told by a talking speaker, that they can win Dream Island, a 1-mile square island with luxurious facilities, a casino, robot services, and a 5-star hotel that includes 6 resturants. They compete in a challenge, believing that the winners would obtain the island. Two of them win, only to be told that they pick the teams for upcoming challenges, thus beginning the battle for Dream Island. Plot Before the Intro The first scene shows Pencil and Match discussing how Flower is afraid of bugs. They are soon interupted by Ice Cube, who wants revenge on Flower for kicking her for commenting that Flower is not beautiful. She then says she's glad that Pencil and Match are her friends, then accidently pops Bubble (who is also her friend) while giving her a hug. Bubble comes out of the Bubble Recovery Center, only to nearly be popped by Pin. It turns out that Blocky was holding her, and after she breaks free, he throws Needle at Bubble. He says that he only wanted to hurt someone, then he kicks Woody, almost hitting Teardrop. Leafy picks him up, and tells him to enjoy life. He tries to hug Teardrop, but instead recieves a kick again. Tennis Ball tells Teardrop to calm down. Woody hits Rocky, chipping himself in the process. Woody screams in pain, while Eraser and Pen comment that Woody is not cool. Eraser said Pen is cool, and Pen says that Eraser is cool too. Snowball parasail's hit into a mountain, and on his way down, finds Rocky, and he shakes Rocky. After a one-sided greeting, he throws him at Tennis Ball, who frowns at Rocky. Rocky says hi to Tennis Ball, calling him his "good friends". Meanwhile, Coiny and Firey fight on top of Spongy, who is giving off some water. Golf Ball tells them to stop fighting, and for Spongy to take a bath because he smells stinky. Eraser and Blocky discuss about Golf Ball's bossiness, and Eraser calls her a "bossy-bot", or a robot who is built to be its bossiest. Eraser says that he'd do anything to get away from Golf Ball, Flower, Woody, and Spongy. The Announcer falls from the sky and tells him about Dream Island. Eraser says that he wants it, but the Announcer says that everyone else does too and he decides to settle that with a contest. Contest Everyone is placed onto a balance beam, and the Speaker informs that who stay the longest on the bridge wins. Leafy and Pin promise to "help each other". Blocky sits still in a pose, which Coiny notices and wonders what he is doing, and tells him to wake up. Spongy falls first after slipping out of place. Woody, Eraser, Tennis Ball, Firey, Golf Ball, Needle, and Leafy are aggressively pushed by Flower, saying that she "needs her space". Leafy is saved by Pin right before reaching the water. Bubble decides to form an alliance along with Pencil and Match. Ice Cube, eager to secure her friendship with them, asks if she could join, but slips at extreme speed towards them, making Pen fall, and she hits Snowball. SB and the rest of Pencil's alliance fall. Before sinking into the water, Pencil rejected Ice Cube's request. Coiny, having noticed that Blocky is still not moving, and tells him to wake up again. He shakes Blocky, accidentally causing Blocky to fall off of the bridge, but Blocky comes back backwards, and makes Coiny fall. Blocky tells him to not mess with him, but he is too late. With six of them left, Leafy and Pin try to push off Flower, while Blocky watches them fearfully. However, Flower notices them on time and kicks them easily to the air. Although they were now amazed by their "flying", unfortunately they end up crashing into the bridge and knock themselves and Teardrop. Leafy saves everyone by holding on to the bridge and one another. Leafy calls Blocky or Rocky for help. Leafy almost loses a grip of the bridge, but luckily, Blocky comes, only to step on her feet. He realizes his mistake and pulls Leafy's arm, but he ends up by all of them hanging on the bridge. Leafy tells Teardrop to reach on her other arm to conserve their weight so Blocky can pull them up easier. Flower comes and shows off her Non-Slip Shoes So Ha, but Blocky uses one of his feet and kicks her off the bridge. Flower holds on to Pin in time, so Pin uses her tongue to lick Flower. Flower has disgusted by Pin's tongue gradually loses grip of Pin and finally falls into the water. Leafy said to Pin that dropping Flower was a job well done. Pin and Teardrop swing back to the bridge. Leafy reminds Pin that they have an alliance, so she helped Leafy swing back to the bridge. Blocky says that Leafy is stepping on him but just like his attempt to help Coiny up, Leafy realizes it at the last minute and Blocky falls off the bridge. Later, Teardrop tries to push off Rocky, but she slips and falls, along with Rocky. Leafy and Pin are deemed winners, so they made a rock-paper-scissors tie-breaker, and Pin was the winner since scissors cuts paper. They argue about the bias, but the Speaker turns up to them and says that they both win. Pin is confused and asks that they both get the island, but it turns out that they are going to be team leaders of the future teams for a longer competition to win the island. Pin seems to be bored. Trivia *While Pin and Leafy were flying in the air, Eraser is seen flying in a distance for a very very brief moment. *This is one of the three episodes with no voting, the other two being Puzzling Mysteries and Return of the Hang Glider. *Apparently there was an alternate ending to the contest Teardrop was still in and Leafy was out then Pin knocked off Teardrop and won. Apparently the voices were done but it was deleted probably due to timing. *Spongy was so big, he had to be pressed very tightly so he can out of the tube to get on the balance beam. *There were 2 words that said "HELP" between Pin and Leafy. One of them was red, and the other was green. It is possible that their colors represents Pin and Leafy respectively. *This episode has the most views (more than 38 million views), and has the highest dislike/like ratio (with 29,000+ likes and 9,000+ dislikes). *During the beginning, Pencil was originally supposed to say "Really, Match?" *The first shown object in this episode is Match and Pencil. *The claws resemble the claws from [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8_DCEqD49o The Demented Cartoon Movie]. *Before Ice Cube pops Bubble, if you play it backward, you will hear Ice Cube said "Over here". *This is the first ever episode to have subtitles, the second being Lofty and the third being The Long-lost Yoyle City. Goofs *When Ice Cube gets kicked by Flower, her legs disappear. *There was a shadow under Blocky, then it's mysteriously disappeared when he turned around. *When Pin was getting up, her arm wasn't attached to her body. *When Flower held on to Pin, her arm wasn't attached to her body. *At 3:07, when there was sunshine, Blocky, Snowball, Pen and Eraser were armless. *When the scene changed to Spongy, Firey and Coiny were armless and faceless. However, when it moved up to them, their arms and face have just appeared from nowhere. *When Tennis Ball came out of the tube, his pattern moved with him. Gallery Screen_Shot_2013-09-19_at_6.32.42_PM.png|It wasn't very big. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.33.32 PM.png|Fabulous! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.34.05 PM.png|Flower asking Ice Cube whether she is beautiful or not. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.35.10 PM.png|Flower kicking Ice Cube. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.36.04 PM.png|"Right, Bubble?" "Uh..." Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.36.45 PM.png|The very first Recovery Center ever, the Bubble recovery Center. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.37.54 PM.png|Pin nearly pops Bubble. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.38.27 PM.png|"It's this stupid Blocky here, it's his fault!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.41.10 PM.png|"Yikes!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.41.45 PM.png|An unsuspecting Woody. BlOcKy.PNG|Blocky is kicking Woody. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.42.19 PM.png|Woody lands beside Teardrop. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.42.56 PM.png|Inspirational Leafy. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.43.39 PM.png|Woody and Teardrop. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.44.12 PM.png|Butt-kick! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.44.57 PM.png|Snowball and his hang glider. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.45.32 PM.png|A piece of Woody falls out. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.46.14 PM.png|Snowball and the mountain. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.46.47 PM.png|"Hi SB!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.47.20 PM.png|Spongy. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.47.51 PM.png|"Coiny! You're so dumb!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.48.25 PM.png|Firey is easy to slap. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.49.37 PM.png|People that Eraser hate. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.50.16 PM.png|Arrival of Announcer. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.50.53 PM.png|Dream Island. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.51.30 PM.png|A whole square mile of paradise. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.52.05 PM.png|A five-star hotel. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.53.18 PM.png|"Whoever stays on the bar the longest wins. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.54.00 PM.png|Blocky... sleeping? Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.54.42 PM.png|"I need my space!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.55.18 PM.png|"Snatch!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.55.52 PM.png|Match, Bubble and Pencil form an alliance. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.56.44 PM.png|"Snatch!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.57.13 PM.png|"Yeah!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.57.53 PM.png|Leafy and Pin about to run Flower down. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.58.57 PM.png|Note the Eraser in the background. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.59.35 PM.png|"Pull up!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.00.19 PM.png|Blocky to the rescue! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.01.01 PM.png|Or not. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.01.46 PM.png|"I'm wearing non-slip shoes, so ha!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.02.26 PM.png|"Snatch!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.03.25 PM.png|The Final Four. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.13.56 PM.png|Teardrop pushing Rocky off. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.18.24 PM.png|"Pin, wrong finger." Screen Shot 2014-04-04 at 5_11_25 pm.png|The view is going up... Capture165.PNG|Just a little bugs... Capture166.PNG|...is afraid of bugs! Capture167.PNG|... Battle_for_Dream_Island_First_Frame.png|First frame. Capture401.PNG|But Flower went crazy! Category:Episodes Category:Double Length Episode Category:Multiple Challenges Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Non-Elimination Episodes Category:No Cake at Stake Category:No Elimination Voting Category:2010 episodes Category:No voting